The Calling
by AsunaKaori
Summary: She had thought her troubles were finally over when she had defeated the World-Eater, Alduin but it seems not when an even greater quest places her in the realm of Middle-Earth, she realizes that her troubles has only just started.
1. Chapter One: Of Wizards and Adventures

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit and neither the Elder Scrolls or anything associated with them. I do however own my OC, Lilía. **

**I know I have a rather large amount of stories I have to update, but what can I say? I blame the Muse. **

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Comments, follows and questions will be appreciated.**

* * *

She did not remember much of what happened before the blinding light had claimed her conscious; it was all still a mere blur to her. The last happenings she could remember was standing above the fallen dragon, Alduin -her knuckles turning white at the force she was using to grip her sword- with a small sense of hope that her troubles were finally over.

But it simply was not to be.

The first thing that she noted was the feeling of warmth across her skin and it was enough to confirm her suspicion that this was not Sovngarde and a odd feeling told her that she was very far from her world.

Her fingers twitched as grass tickled her; a frown settling on her forehead. The moment she had opened her eyes, she instantly regretted it as the bright rays of sunshine peered down upon her. The air was different than what she was use to, "Where am I?" She questioned herself, lost in thought that she did not expect an answer to come.

"I believe you are near the borders of the Shire, my dear." A voice filled with wisdom beyond her comprehension stated and a shadow soon loomed over her. It didn't take more than a few seconds for the young woman to stand upon her feet, a small daze consumed her and she stumbled slightly but all to soon, composed herself.

Eyeing the young woman with an intense gaze, Gandalf the Grey would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by her presence. There was something different about her but yet he could not place it quite right. He had not expected to find the unconscious body of a woman sprawled on the path before him but there was always room for the unexpected to happen.

"Shire?" She questioned confused; she had never heard of a place called the Shire. "I am sorry," the Grey wizard frowned in slight amusement as she pushed her figure to a stand, stumbling slightly he finally noted another thing that made her stand out; and that was her choice of attire.

Dressed in nothing but black, he was right on his words that this young woman was really intimidating. He noted the bow and quiver slung across her back and his eyes trailed to the ebony sword resting on her left hip; no doubt a weapon meant for killing rather than scaring of her enemies.

"It seems I have lost my way. I am Lilía Erion. I hail from the realm Skyrim." If she didn't have all his attention; she held it now, her mind filled with questions as the man pondered about this new set of information and it was then that she took the moment to observe the old but wise man before her.

The man wore grey robes, similar to the Greybeards but much simpler. His round brimmed hat turned out to come to a point and was it not for the situation, she would have laughed at the man's attire. His long greying beard was wiry and haphazard. In his hand he clutched a tall staff, but all in all, she could sense something magical within this man and it gave off a sense of warmth and comfort. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Lilía. I am Gandalf the Grey but you may call me Gandalf."

This was indeed odd. Never once had someone called her a Lady and did little to hide her surprise, "Please call me Lilía. I do not like formalities, nor am I a Lady." She stated and relaxed her muscles slightly.

Gandalf gave off a soft hum under his breath, "And to answer your question; it would seem that you are indeed far from this Skyrim, my dear. Tell me, do you remember how you came to be here?" He questioned curiously, his bushy eyebrows pushing together.

She nodded her head, "I do not remember how I came to be here; I had been standing-," her mind drifted as the memory of standing above the fallen dragon, Alduin and wondered whether she should share this information but decided nonetheless. "-above the slain dragon, Alduin when a bright light had consumed me."

**Alduin? Dragon?**

Gandalf's mind spinned with this knowledge. Was it possible that the Valar had sent this girl to aid them into the quest that laid before them? Did they send her for something greater or was it Fate that set her on his path?

These questions remained within his mind but nonetheless; one thing stood clear. Her presence was demanded by the Valar and she had been sent across many realms to aid them in this dangerous quest; for an ever growing darkness was descending upon them.

"Though I am curious about what you say, I do believe that a much greater cause had sent you here, my dear for you are very far from your world."

She had been foolish to think that she could live in peace after slaying Alduin; but listening to the Wizard's words, a greater cause had need of her and who was she to deny it. "And may I question what this greater cause might be, for I know you have the answers." She stated, her head held high as she stared into his eyes.

Gandalf's eyes twinkled, "Tell me, Lilía. Do you fancy an adventure?"

* * *

A/N: Though I know the first chapter is short; I couldn't help but leave something that would have you all possibly craving for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are appreciated. ^_^


	2. Chapter Two: Of Hobbits and Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit and neither the Elder Scrolls or anything associated with them. I do however own my OC, Lilía. **

**I would like to thank, X Blue Eyed Demon X and the Guest for being my first reviewers and for following my story. I did not expect to receive such a quick review.**

**I also thank IceGoddesss for following. It means a lot to me. **

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

The air was unusually calm; she noted as she followed in step beside the Wizard. Her eyes scanned about as she took in the new surroundings and decided that this world -which she learned was called Middle-Earth was far more enchanting and magnificent than her own.

Gandalf had yet to inform her on what this so called "adventure" had in store for her and from what she had heard, this would be no easy quest. She had heard only a few bits and pieces from the Wizard.

"Gandalf," she silently inquired. "Why exactly are we going to this Shire?" She flickered her gaze to the silent man beside her.

The old but wise man chuckled at the young woman's curiosity. "There is someone there -a hobbit in fact- that I wish to speak to." He informed, his eyes twinkling at the mention of his hobbit friend.

"What is a hobbit?" She finally asked, wondering whether the man would finally grow tired of all her questions but he merely laughed.

"Hobbits are rather short in height and are usually very shy creatures, but are nevertheless capable of great courage and amazing feats under the proper circumstances. They are adept with slings and throwing stones. For the most part, they cannot grow beards, but a few of the race of Stoor can. Their feet are covered with curly hair (usually brown, as is the hair on their heads) with leathery soles, so most hobbits hardly ever wear shoes."

She frowned slightly but hummed in reply; her silence was rather amusing as utter awe was written across her face. A small smile appeared on the Wizard's face. "Welcome to the Shire."

Even though Gandalf had informed her of what a Hobbit was, she was still in awe as they passed these small creatures and found it odd and slightly uncomfortable at how obvious and open their stares were. "Don't fret, my dear. They are simply curious and intimidated by your presence. It is not everyday you see a young woman; dressed in all black with weaponry in her possession." He stated with an amused chuckle.

Nodding her head, she followed behind Gandalf, her eyes flickering about. "Are those houses?" She asked pointing at a small house that seemed to be dug within a hillside. It was rather interesting at how these small creatures lived but Gandalf did not give her an answer because it seemed they have finally reached their destination.

Her eyes were instantly drawn to the beautiful garden of this particular hobbit house and was it not for the hood covering her, anyone would have seen the full blown smile across her face.

Flickering her gaze to the hobbit, one of which seemed oblivious to their presence seemed content as he sat on the comfortable looking bench, happily smoking at his pipe, completely relaxed and it wasn't until Gandalf let out a small cough, that the hobbit finally took notice of them.

His eyes were instantly upon Gandalf before flickering to her, his eyes widening slightly as he took notice of her rather dark attire and weaponry. He coughed slightly and muttered a, "Good morning."

Gandalf merely replied with a, "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

She could tell that he was slightly confused, but answered."All of them at once, I suppose."

Gandalf looks slightly disapprovingly at Bilbo; to which the hobbit is confused and bewildered.

Finally having enough, she almost chuckled as the hobbit questioned,"Can I help you?"

Gandalf nodded slightly, his eyes flickering to the figure standing silently beside him, her attention focused on the hobbit. "That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

At this, she couldn't help but notice at how offended the small man with big hairy feet seemed and wondered how on earth one's mood could change so quickly. "An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." Getting up from his bench, he checked his mailbox, grabbing some mail and sorting through it, all the while glancing sidelong at the two figures. He looks quite uncomfortable because Gandalf is still standing there. Puffing his pipe in vexation, he begins heading back inside.

And she was amused, letting out a soft laugh as the hobbit yet again muttered, "Good morning."

Gandalf replied and the hobbit turned to look at them. "To think that I should have lived to be good morning'd by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door."

"Beg your pardon?"

Narrowing his gaze, the Wizard replied. "You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

So his name was Bilbo Baggins.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The dumbfounded hobbit questioned and Gandalf hummed slightly.

Stepping forward, she cursed herself silently. "Where are my manners? I am Lilía Erion and it is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Baggins." Flustering at the young woman's words, Gandalf smiled slightly.

Gesturing to himself,"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means … me."Gandalf waited patiently for the words to sink in.

"Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha! Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?"Gandalf questioned as Lilía noticed the slight offended look plastered across the Wizard's face. This hobbit had a kind heart, she noted.

Bilbo glanced at her for a moment and let out a small, "Ah, hmm..." before puffing confusedly on his pipe.

Gandalf nodded as he stood straight, his eyes boring into Bilbo's. "Well, I'm pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

Eyes widening, the Hobbit shook his head eagerly. "Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning."And with that the hobbit, in frustration, retreats into Bag End, gesturing at Gandalf with his pipe with each word, a gesture that made Lilía chuckle.

"That went well," Lilía stated as Bilbo once inside his home, slammed the door shut. Turning her attention to the Wizard he merely grumbled under his breath. "What are you doing?" She questioned when Gandalf had entered the premises, before carving a symbol upon Bilbo's front door.

"I am taking precautions, my dear." Finishing his work, he turned around before hurrying away. Closing the gate behind him, he swiftly turned to face Lilía. "I need to ask you a favor."

Frowning she said nothing, "Anything." She answered with a nod and the Wizard smiled.

"I need you to stay here and keep our dear little hobbit some company, that is until I have arrived with the others. We wouldn't want him to have a panick when his guests arrive." Before she could even utter a reply, the Wizard had turned around before finally disappearing along the path.

Sighing slightly, she turned to face Bag End, her arms spread slightly her head tilted back. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Indeed.

What is the worst that could happen?

* * *

Author Note: I know this is short as well but I'm still trying to figure how to go about this. Please read and review. If your wondering what Lilía's attire looks like, she's wearing the Nightingales uniform.


	3. Chapter Three: A Company of Dwarves

Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hobbit and neither the Elder Scrolls or anything associated with them. I do however own my OC, Lilía.**

**If you have further questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I am not sure if I want to make this a Kili or Legolas pairing. I will put up a vote then. **

**If you want this to be a Legolas pairing vote for him. Same goes for Kili.**

* * *

"You have a really beautiful home," Lilía murmured as she dropped her hood, her eyes roaming about as her auburn locks now fell in waves down her back. Turning to the now gaping hobbit, she frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

Flustering at being caught staring, Bilbo merely shook his head. "N-no of course not. Your just very beautiful." His comment had taken her a little back, being one who didn't receive such high compliments, it was unusual when someone had openly admitted her beauty and she smiled.

"Thank you, Mister Baggins." She smiled down upon the hobbit, careful not to bump her head on the rather low ceiling, she paid mind to stay away from the chandelier. "I don't suppose you have somewhere where I can put these," she gestured to her weapons. "It would make me feel more at ease."

At the mention of her weapons, his eyes flickered nervously towards the ebony sword resting on her hip, as well as the bow and quiver slung across her back. He briefly wondered what a woman such as herself was doing with weapons such as that. "Y-yes of course. You can put them there if you like," gesturing to the place, Lilía smiled her thanks as she proceeded to remove her weapons.

And it was then that she decided to apologize. "I am sorry that Gandalf an I had disturbed your peaceful morning, twas not my intention." She stated, and felt guilt spread through her for knowing that it possibly would be the last peaceful morning Bilbo Baggins would ever have.

Shaking his head, Bilbo merely shrugged it off. "Well I suppose it would have happened either way, it isn't your fault." He said with a kind smile, one to which warmed Lilía's heart.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

At the mention of food, Lilía's stomach gave a rather large growl and the young woman all but blushed as Bilbo stared at her with wide eyes. "Goodness. When was the last time you ate?" He asked. That was a rather good question. When was the last time she ate.

She merely shrugged after finally placing her weapons against the wall -though for unknown reasons, she had decided to keep her sword strapped against her hip-, her grey orbs staring down at him. "I can't remember. I don't want to be a bother-," from the looks of it, the stubborn hobbit wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Nonsense." He scolded and ushered her towards the kitchen and it was then that her eyes watched his every movement.

Making herself comfortable, Lilía took in her surroundings. For such a small house, it was far more bigger than what it seemed on the outside. The small home gave of a sense of warmth and comfort, something she hadn't had in a while.

Her time had always been limited; and so many things rested in her hands. Her focus had always been on the tasks and quests that were given to her and with each one, she came closer and closer to finally ending it all.

She had never been in one place to call it home. And she suspected that she wouldn't have it for quite some time; so for time being, she would enjoy it while it lasted.

It was rather amusing as he rushed about, preparing a meal for them both, all the while asking her questions left and right, though she didn't mind. Was this how Gandalf felt when she asked so many questions?

"So how did you and Gandalf meet?" Bilbo asked as he poured some tea in her mug, curiosity etched across his face.

Taking a sip, Lilía sighed. "Well to be honest, I haven't known him long, in fact we met this morning before we came to you. Well let's say, it was a rather interesting encounter." She mumbled staring at the steaming mug in her hand, her eyebrows pushed together.

She was known of many things but there came a time where she pleaded to the higher heavens that for once she could be just Lilía Erion.

Her mind drifted as she thought of how much pain, anguish and despair she had to face along the pathways she had taken. The decisions she had made and the lives she had took. Had it all been for nothing?

Did she not do what was expected of her?

"The tells of a hero known as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, whose destiny it is to destroy the evil dragon Alduin." Yet here she was, the Last Dragonborn whom was prophesied to rise above the ashes, to fight against Alduin and assure the safety of Nirn's survival.

She had done her part; but what greater cause had felt need to bring her here?

Her eyes rested on the hobbit, whom finally finished roasting the fish. Turning around, the sight smelled just as wonderful as it looked.

"Here you go," Bilbo muttered as he placed a fish in her plate before sliding it towards her. He smiled slightly as she thanked him before he too, sat down.

Folding a napkin in his collar, he took a deep breath before reaching for the lemon; and it the midst of squeezing the juices on his fish, both went silent at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Lilía could sense the confused within the hobbit as he stood, muttering something before heading to the door.

"Dwalin, at your service." She heard the unfamiliar voice state and she could imagine the person bowing.

Shellshocked, Bilbo lets out a noise like a whimper. Coming to his senses, he quickly ties his robe tighter and stands taller, although he is still confused.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

Dwalin walks inside without an invitation and glances about.

"Uh, do we know each other?"He questioned all though knowing the answer.

Dwalin merely shook his head. "No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"He questioned turning to look at Bilbo.

"Is what down where?"He asks flustered, his eyes widening as Dwalin all but dumps some of his stuff on the ground and thrusts the rest onto Bilbo, the hobbit stumbling slightly at the force.

Merely answering with a,"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it," Bilbo's eyes widened as he looked on.

"H-He said? Who said?"Hearing the thunderous footsteps approach, Lilía quickly stood from the bench and found herself soon staring at a rather intimidating dwarf; one to which eyed her suspiciously but who wouldn't?

Bowing in respect, "Forgive my ill manners. I am Lilía Erion," she watched as a small flicker of shock flashed across the menacing looking Dwarf's eyes before he composed himself, his eyes briefly lingering on her sword.

"Dwalin at your service." She nodded her head and watched as a shaking hobbit all but offered his plate of food to the dwarf and it wasn't in a matter of seconds before Bilbo and Lilía watched as Dwalin all but devoured his food in the most brutal way.

Her nose wrinkled in disgusts as Dwalin ate all the flesh from the fish before then proceeding to eat the head as well, and she could see that she wasn't the only one disgusted.

"Very good, this. Any more?"

"What? Oh - Y-yes...help yourself."Bilbo brings over a plate of biscuits; he hurriedly hides one behind his back for himself. Dwalin begins stuffing them in his mouth.

Glancing at Lilía, Bilbo nervously started, "It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company."

The bell rings again, and Bilbo looks up in alarm. Glancing up, Lilía couldn't help but shudder at the look that was given to them. "That'll be the door."

Choosing to stay behind, she watched as Bilbo hurriedly went to open the door, thus leaving her alone with the intense gaze of Dwalin. Shifting slightly, she could hear another voice enter the room and glanced up, her eyes falling upon an an old, white-haired dwarf.

"Balin, at your service." The dwarf bowed at the dumbfounded hobbit.

Nodding his head, Lilía couldn't help but smile in amusement as Bilbo muttered, "Good evening."and found herself thinking to the morning's happenings.

Balin glanced at the night sky and nodded,"Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

"Late for what?"Balin sees Dwalin, who is trying to get more biscuits from Bilbo's jar and without warning, stepped into the comforting home.

"Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother."Lilía watched on as the two dwarves united, her eyebrows pushing together. Would this Company consist mainly of Dwarves, and if so, she knew this would be a rather long journey.

"By my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met.'

Balin merely laughed, "Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us."Laughing, they greet each other amicably. Putting their arms on each other's shoulders, they smash their foreheads together and Lilía couldn't help but whimper.

Finally noticing the intimidating presence, Balin turned to face the young woman and stared for he could feel that there was something different; a power of something his mind could not comprehend. "Forgive my rudeness, I did not know I was in the presence of a Lady. I am Balin," Lilía smiled as she stood up, easily towering over the two dwarves and hobbit, and returned her respect.

"Please," she muttered her voice soft and gently. "I don't like formalities. I am far from a Lady. Just call me Lilía."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lilía." Balin informed her, his head dipping yet again and the Dragonborn couldn't help but smile in return.

"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo's words fell deaf upon their ears and ignoring Bilbo, Dwalin and Balin have taken the time into going in Bilbo's pantry, where they are pouring ale and examining the food. As they talk to amongst each other, Bilbo continued with his speech, much to Lilía's amusement.

"He won't like this, Balin." Dwalin muttered as he briefly glanced at the young auburn haired woman; whom was leaning against the wall, her head ducked down and her eyes settled on the rambling hobbit.

Balin merely nodded, "That is not for us to decide." It was rather obvious that she was the one that the two were talking about, the obvious looks that were casted her way when they thought she wouldn't notice was obvious but she paid no mind to it.

"It's not that I don't like visitors; I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting." Bilbo continued as Dwalin and Balin, not listening to Bilbo, are still rifling through his pantry.

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked as he gazed at his brother in arms.

"Oh, that looks very nice indeed.". Balin muttered as he raised a lump of cheese, a small sign of sudden alarm across his face as the two Dwarves noticed the rather odd coloring on the cheese.

Lilía merely sighed. What was she thing and whom was she fooling? Whatever this quest was, couldn't it be done without her?

"The thing is...um...the thing is, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

The two dwarves pause and look at Bilbo. "Apology accepted. Now fill it up, brother, don't stint. I could eat again, if you insist."

Balin hands a tankard to Dwalin so that it can be filled with ale. In the background, the doorbell rings again and Lilía sighed before placing a hand on Bilbo's shoulder in a comforting gesture and watched on as he went to go and open the door.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

Together they finished with, "At your service." It sounded like they had rehearsed this on the way there, like they were rehearsing their manners, she supposed.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," said the second one, Kili. Not expecting this, she gave off a slight chuckle. She imagined that whomever said this wore a proud smile for knowing this so called Mr. Boggins.

Ignoring the fact that the dark haired dwarf just possibly insulted him, Bilbo shook his head. "Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo tries closing the door, but the dwarf stopped it with his foot.

"What? Has it been canceled?" Kili questioned with an alarmed expression, his eyes wide as he and his brother shared a confused look.

Fili showed his displeasure and raised a eyebrow, "No one told us."

Shaking his head, Bilbo was clearly overwhelmed. "Can-? Nothing's been cancelled."He stated with a frown, his eyes wide.

"Well, that's a relief."Kili said with a wide smile as the two dwarves pushed their way in and began unloading their stuff onto Bilbo.

"Careful with these, we just had them sharpened."Fili informed Bilbo, his voice laced with pride.

And it was then that she got a good look at them. They were young, for dwarves. One was dark haired and had little to no beard in sight. The other was lighter haired and had much more of a beard to speak of. All in all, she would be lying if she admitted they weren't attractive.

She watched on with a displeasured expression on her face as the dark haired dwarf -a rather tall one at that- started scraping the mud off his boots on the edge of a chest standing nearby."No, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!"Bilbo exclaimed loudly.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."Dwalin appeared as he ushered Kili about.

"Ha! Mister Dwalin." Though the Dragonborn was quite satisfied that neither noticed her, it still made her feel unease. She knew she didn't belong here but there certainly wasn't going back now.

"Let's shove this into the hall, otherwise we'll never get everyone in."Balin stated and Bilbo's eyes widened yet again.

The dwarves prepare to shift Bilbo's furniture around to create a meeting/feasting place and the young auburn haired woman decided that it'd be best that she stay out of the way.

"Everyone? How many more are there?"He questioned loudly and it wasn't seconds later when the doorbell rang very hard and longer than before. Bilbo, in anger, walks quickly toward the door, dumping all the swords and other equipment in his arms along the way.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." Bilbo opens the door, and an entire heap of dwarves, eight to be exact, fall in. Struggling to get up, they grumble and yell at each other. Gandalf is standing behind them.

"Gandalf."

"My lady," blinking at the sudden appearance, she glanced at the dark haired dwarf who had magically appeared by her side, taking her hand. "Kili, at your service." He then kissed her knuckles in, what he was sure to think, was a great attempt at being gentlemanly.

"Fili, at yours," said Fili, taking her other hand and repeating the gesture and it was then that she cursed herself.

Her eyes slightly widened and she smiled, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "Hmm, that was unexpected. Lilía Erion, at yours." She bowed her head and watched as the two brothers shared a hidden grin.

"So will you be joining us on our quest?" Kili questioned as he eyed her sword, his eyes twinkling before he met her gaze.

"That remains undecided but yes," she nodded her head. "It seems that I will." Though the brother's seemed content with this, she did not miss the worried glances that were shared between them.

The entire group of dwarves, 12 of them, began raiding Bilbo's pantry and taking out all his food. She could see the discomfort and anger across Bilbo's face as he all but yelled at the dwarves to leave his food but it was not to be.

"Those are my- Excuse me! Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me."Bombur walks out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese and the Dragonborn was in much awe just as the hobbit.

"Excuse me - A tad excessive, isn't it? You got a cheese knife?" He questioned as Lilía watched on with awe.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block."Bofur noted with an amused expression and Lilía couldn't help but wonder where all the food went?

Óin and Glóin walked through the hall carrying chairs from one of Bilbo's rooms. "No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, take it back please. Take it back...It's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you."

"It seems you have settled in well," Gandalf spoke as he appeared by the young woman, her eyes wide as she took in the chaos around her.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." She muttered. "I think I'm going for a bit of fresh air. All this noise is making me dizzy." Staring at her retreating figure, Gandalf suspected her reason for leaving was more than what it seemed.

"Is she alright?" Balin questioned as he stood beside the Wizard. "The poor lass looks pale."

"Do not worry, Master Dwarf. Lilía is a strong young warrior; she's capable of looking after herself."

The dwarves continue bringing all of Bilbo's food and furniture into the dining room. Approaching the Wizard, Dori never noticed the female leave. "Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?"He asked and the Wizard merely shook his head.

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think."Gandalf walks out of the dining room, trying to avoid the scurrying dwarves. He hits his head on the chandelier, then he begins counting the dwarves on his fingers.

"Fili, Kili, Óin, Glóin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori."

Bilbo wrestles a bowl of tomatoes away from Nori. Bifur, the dwarf with an axe in his head, approaches Gandalf and talks to him through body motions and grunts.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. Hmm, we appear to be one dwarf short.."

Dwalin voiced his opinion, "He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

Dori finally approached the old but wise man. "Mr. Gandalf? A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's got a fruity bouquet."

Gandalf drinks the tiny cup of wine Dori offers him, then looks sadly at the cup, wanting a little more. The dwarves, sitting in Bilbo's dining room, have a grand feast with all his food.

Lilía's heart went out to the hobbit; being bombarded by a bunch of dwarves, a wizard and a strange woman, she wondered why the poor thing hadn't fainted yet.

Taking a deep breath, a small breeze of wind swept her hair about and she gently tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. How strange this was.

It was rather surprising at how fast one's life could change in the blink of an eye. Her head craned to the side as she heard the door open and not soon after, the familiar sight of Kili approached her; a bright smile across his face. "The food is ready. Gandalf mentioned that you might be hungry." From the looks of it, she doubted that Gandalf had said anything.

She smiled nonetheless, "Now that you mention it. I am quite hungry." Being the gentleman he was, Kili offered his hand with a polite smile and Lilía couldn't help but flush.

Hearing the loud yells within, Lilía took the seat between Kili and Fili, said brother's thinking it would be amusing to bump her every now and again.

It was rather hard not to join in the laughter and it wasn't soon that Lilía had a plate of food before her, courtesy of Kili who took it upon himself to fill her plate with almost everything there was to offer.

They are quite rude and messy about it, Lilía noted as Bofur threw some food to his brother, Bombur. "Bombur, catch!"

Bombur caught the food in his mouth, and everyone cheered. It was then that everyone began throwing food around and Lilía noticed Bilbo walking away in disgust. He looks at his pantry in shock; it has been entirely cleared of food and an odd feeling of guilt spread through her.

Fili walks on top of the table, carrying several cups of ale and knocking aside the food in his way. "Who wants an ale? Here you go."He handed one to Lilía, soon to which was followed with a wink.

Dwalin cheered on,"Let him have another drink!," before pouring his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet, and as Oin splutters in anger, everyone else laughs. Oin puts his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blows the ale out of it, making it squeal.

One of the dwarves yells, "On the count of three!" and the dwarves pound their tankards together. "Come on, Lady Lilía. Join us!" Kili all but cheered on.

Watching on as someone counted, "One!...Two!", Lilía watched with utter silence as all the dwarves went quiet and begin drinking their ale together and was it not for the bump in her side, she would have forgotten to drink hers and it wasn't even in a matter of seconds, she had downed her ale before slamming her tankard against the table.

They are incredibly messy, as ale falls all over their faces and runs down their beards, she noted but said nothing. "For a Lady, you sure know how to drink." Bofur noted and Lilía frowned.

"As I said before," catching Kili's gaze, she smiled. "I am no Lady."

When finished drinking, they begin burping; the youngest, Ori, let out the biggest burp. An amused smile had appeared on her lips but the smile did not reach her ears.

Her mind was filled with questions. The meal all but finished, the dwarves left the table and began walking about.

Bilbo grabs the doily back from Nori, his face scrunched in frustration. "Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!"

"But it's full of holes!"Bofur exclaimed as he examined the so called cloth.

Bilbo sighed as he placed the cloth down. "It's supposed to be like that, it's crochet."

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you've got the balls for it."Laughing slightly, Lilía smiled lightly.

It was then that she realized. That no matter what this quest had in store: They needed her help just as she needed theirs. "Is something troubling you, Lilía?" Glancing at the Wizard, she merely shook her head.

"Confusticate these dwarves!"Bilbo cursed as he pinched the brink of his nose and Lilía glanced at the poor hobbit in concern.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"Gandalf questioned as he approached the muttering and angered hobbit.

The look said a lot. "What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

Gandalf chuckled in amusement. "Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them."

Lilía glanced about; her eyes settled on Nori who had a chain of sausages over his shoulder only for said sausages to be grabbed from Bofur.

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen - there's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry; I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"Stomping his foot down, the hobbit had finally had enough, his face red with anger, he wondered why he hadn't fainted yet.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"Ori questioned and Lilía almost melted at the sight. It was official. Ori was the cutest thing ever.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me."Fíli takes the plate from Ori and throws it to Kíli, who throws it behind his back to Bifur, who is standing at the sink in the kitchen. Bifur catches it behind his back, without even looking at it, much to Lilía's awe.

Kíli, Fíli, and other dwarves begin throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed. As dishware flies through the air, Gandalf ducks to avoid getting hit, amusement in his eyes.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!"

The dwarves at the tablet begin rhythmically drumming on the tablet with utensils and their fists.

Bilbo exclaimed loudly, "Can-Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur taunted loudly and many chuckles followed.

Lilía's flickered towards Kíli as he began to sing, "Blunt the knives, bend the forks," and it wasn't soon enough when the other dwarves joined him, as they continue throwing the dishware about,

_**"-Smash the bottles and burn the corks**_

_**Chip the glasses and crack the plates**_

_**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"**_

Lilía smiled as she too, began to join in on the laughter, her eyes twinkling.

**_"Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_**

**_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_**

**_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_**

**_Splash the wine on every door_**

**_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_**

**_Pound them up with a thumping pole_**

**_And when you've finished, if they are whole_**

**_Send them down the hall to roll_**

**_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_**

Bilbo huffs up in anger, only to find all the dishes stacked neatly and cleanly. The dwarves and Gandalf laugh. Suddenly, there are three loud knocks on the door, and everyone fell silent.

"He's here."


End file.
